wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/V
__TOC__ I Gdzie nas ten człowiek powiezie? – mówiły sobie Krasnoludki siedząc na wozie ubogiego Skrobka i kłopocąc się o dwóch swoich towarzyszów: Podziomka i Koszałka-Opałka, którzy gdzieś w drodze przepadli. :- Do króla by się jakiego zdało, żeby miłościwy pan nasz kompanię piękną miał, a na honorze uszczerbku nie poniósł! – odezwał się kanclerz Kocie-Oczko. :- Dobre by to było! – zawołał paź Krężołek i oblizał się szeroko językiem. – U królów, słyszę, same tłuste i słodkie potrawy jadają, a kołacze na każdy dzień pieką. Tam by się człek pożywił. :- Ciszej byś był oto! – zgromił go Słomiaczek, dziwnie wychudzony i cienki. – I tak się już ledwie toczysz niby kula. Jeno patrzeć, jak urząd stracisz, a pan nasz miłościwy inszego do noszenia za sobą purpury swej weźmie! :- O królów to tam niełatwo na wsi – przerwał ten spór Modraczek. – Ale może choć do księcia jakiego ten poczciwy kmieć nas powiezie? :- U księcia także wielki dwór, dworzany kuchmistrze! – zawoła na to Żagiewka. – Kapela też zawsze jest, muzyka gra, stoły aż się gną od srebrzystych mis i pucharów, światło jarzące, jak na rezurekcji, na każdą noc świeci, ludzie długo śpią i mało co czyniąc, wesoły żywot pędzą. Tam by nam dobrze było! Ale książęta też na gruszkach polnych nie rosną, niby ulęgałki, a i książęcy dwór każdemu jak karczma otworem nie stoi. Daleko by nam jechać, żeby księcia znaleźć! :- No, to choćby do grafa jakiego niech nas wiezie! — zawołał na to Słomiaczek. – Graf też tęgie życie prowadzi i duży dwór trzyma. :- Ba! – rzecze Chwastek. – A jakie stajnie ma! Co za konie! Jakie psy myśliwskie! :- A jakiż tam wikt? – zapytał troskliwie Krężołek. :- Ha, cóż! Jak u grafa! Doskonała kuchnia i już! Na rożnach obracają się pieczenie z sarny lub dzika, pasztetniki pieką torty i piramidy cukrowe, a wino złociste z gąsiorów do pucharów leją, a jakie szczupaki na stół, na takich ot, misach niosą! Tu rozłożył ręce jak szerokie miał, a wszyscy z podziwienia głowami kiwać zaczęli. Ale Pietrzyk, który do wszystkiego prędki jak iskra był, skoczy ze swego miejsca, słysząc owe cuda, i trąciwszy Skrobka, zawoła: :- Człowieku! Hej, człowieku, znaszże ty grafa jakiego w tej okolicy? :- Grafa? – powtórzył Skrobek drapiąc się za ucho. – Nijakiego grafa tu nie ma. Pomilczał chwilę, a po chwili, przypomniawszy sobie, dodał: :- Jest ci hąjno na górce stara taka rudera, komin ano tylko i kawał muru, co powiadają, że tam dawnymi czasy grafy siedziały; ale teraz pustka to i mieszczany tylko tam czasem po cegłę jeżdżą, jak któremu trzeba. Grafy ponoć dawno wymarły. :- Wymarły? – zawołał z żywym współczuciem Krężołek i klasnął w dłonie.– Patrzcież, jak od takiego dobra umierają ludzie i odchodzą! Ha, jak tak, to niech nas choćby do porządnego szlacheckiego dworu ten chłop powiezie, to i tam krzywdy nam nie będzie. Szlachcic na wsi to także pan całą gębą. :- A tak – odezwał się na to Modraczek. – Przyjdzie wiosna, to sobie rano wstanie, na te pola zielone pod zorzą wyjdzie; tu mu skowronek śpiewa wesołą piosenkę, tu mu rosa perły pod nogi sypie, tu mu kwiatuszki dziergają wzorzyste kobierce po łąkach, tu mu pługi czarną ziemię orzą, wołki porykują, oracze pokrzykują, aż dusza rośnie, aż serce jaśnieje. Przyjdzie lato, fuzyjkę szlachcic bierze, na błota idzie, kaczkę dziką ustrzeli, do torby pięknie przytroczy, w to niebo modre popatrzy, wesołe myśli ma. A tu pola dokoła szumią kłosem złotym, a tu lny kwitną modro, a tu siano z łąk pachnie, a tu jagody się rumienią, a pszczoły w lipie brzęczą... Przyjdzie jesień, to jabłoń i grusze, i śliwy pod owocem się gną, w gaju brzozowym grzyby i rydze pachną, wieniec dożynkowy złoci się i mieni to kłosem, to kwiatem, to orzechów gronem. Rankiem na polach mgły leżą, słońce ledwo się wychyla, a mój szlachcic nuż w bór z nagonką! nuż łowy na zwierza! Bór cicho stoi, grania ogarów słucha, na myśliwców z wysoka wiewiórka czarnymi oczyma patrzy. Wtem huknie strzelec raz i jeszcze raz! Paf! paf! paf! Echo się szerokie rozlega, krzyk słychać radosny i myśliwskie trąbki. :- Dobrze, bardzoś to dobrze opowiedział, wierny mój Modraczku! – rzekł na to miłościwy król Błystek, który, w milczeniu rozmowy drużyny swej słuchając, teraz się uśmiechać mile zaczął. – Obyśmy do takiego dworu ziemiańskiego w podróży naszej trafili! Ale choćby tam nawet nie było tak gwarno i wesoło, i tak mu rad będę! Mówił tak jeszcze król stary z wyrazem rozrzewnienia na zmarszczonej twarzy, kiedy wóz nagle o kamień stuknąwszy w bok z gościńca na polną drożynę skręcił, a zaraz też i szkapa ubogiego Skrobka parskać wesoło zaczęła, jak zwykle czynią konie, kiedy dom poczują. Jakoż wóz niebawem się zatrzymał, a chłop, podszedłszy do siedzących na nim, rzekł: :- Złaźtaż! Wy, królisko, i wy, reszta! Złaźta! Już my przyjechali! :- Gdzie? Jak?! – zakrzyknęły Krasnoludki wychylając głowy z kapturów. – Przecie tu nic nie ma? :- Co nie ma być? – odezwie się na to Skrobek. – Jest moja własna, najwłaśniejsza chałupa, i już. A wtem się brzask zaczął na niebie czynić i powietrze przetarło się z cieniów. Patrzą Krasnoludki, stoi uboga lepianka, z chrustu spleciona, gliną wymazana, pod dachem krzywym, niskim, dziurawym, tu wiechciem słomy, tam znów gałęźmi krytym; płodna z chrustu ledwo że się trzyma świętej ziemi, zielska pod nim pełno, wierzba majaczy nad zielskiem wysoko, wyciągnąwszy gałęzie niby długie ręce; tuż w sadzie zapuszczonym bieleją wiśnie osypane kwiatem, a nad wszystkim chór żab i kląskanie rozgłośne słowika, który się w olchach zbudziwszy, nagle pieśń poranną zadzwonił. :- Dlaboga! – krzykną Krasnoludki. – Człowieku! Kpisz czy o drogę pytasz? :- Co mam pytać, kiej drogę wiem! – rzecze obojętnie Skrobek. – Hajno chałupa! A het struga i gaj, kto chce, niech idzie, a kto nie chce, niech se rusza z Bogiem. I zaraz zaczął wyprzęgać szkapę i z niskiej studzienki wodę żurawiem ciągnąć, w koryto lać,jakby tych, których przywiózł, wcale nie było. :- Czymże my się tu w tej pustce wyżywim? – pytają Krasnoludki. Na to chłop ciągnąc wodę: :- Mogą tu moje dzieci wyżyć, to i wy możeta! Kogo Pan Bóg stworzy, tego nie umorzy! Tak znów tamci: :- A gdzie my tu skarby nasze złożym? :- W makowej główce sto razy po tysiąc ziaren się zmieści i nieciasno im! Tedy znów oni z okrzykiem: :- A król? Gdzie my tu króla naszego pomieścim? :- A toćże słonko większy król, a nie gardzi tą biedą moją i co dzień się w chacie mojej złoci... Wnet Pietrzyk, który był ogromnie wesoły, a złe i dobre z równą zawsze otuchą przyjmował, zaczął skakać koło wozu, przyśpiewując ochoczo: :Pod stopami ziemi grudka, :A nad głową skrawek nieba – :Dla małego Krasnoludka :Czegóż, bracie, więcej trzeba? Zakrzyknęli na to insi, żeby cicho był, bo nie jest pora na żarty, i coraz większy gwar nieukontentowanych głosów powstawał. A wtem gwiazda jutrzenna zapaliła się na wschodzie modrym, bardzo świetnym ogniem i świat obrzasł. Podniósł tedy ku niej oczy i ręce król Błystek i rzekł: :- Błogosławiony zakątek, w którym mieszka ubóstwo i praca, albowiem nad nim stoją gwiazdy Boże! I skinął berłem – i uciszyła się drużyna jego. II Cicho skrzypnęły niskie drzwi lipowe, cicho weszły Krasnoludki do chaty ubogiego Skrobka razem z perłowym dnia brzaskiem. Jedna tu tylko była izba, z której każdego kąta wyglądała bieda. Największą część tej izby zajmował duży komin z ogromnym zapieckiem; przed kominem leżał zwinięty kot bury i pęk suchego chrustu, postronkiem z kulką związany. Nieco dalej stał cebrzyk z wodą i blaszanym półkwartkiem, parę garnków do góry dnem przewróconych zajmowało ławę, przy ławie stół sosnowy, dwa zydle i trochę kartofli w kobiałce. Pocieszny był widok Krasnoludków, którzy przypatrując się ubóstwu temu załamywali ręce i nie śmiać głośno wyrzekać w obecności króla, trącali się łokciami i ukazywali sobie wzrokiem to pusty komin, to ławę krzywą, to ową nieszczęsną kobiałkę, która widocznie była jedyną spiżarnią ubogiego Skrobka. Długie ich nosy poprzedłużały się jeszcze bardziej, wąsy jeszcze bardziej opadły, sfałdowały się czoła, wydęły wzgardliwie wargi, a stłumione szemranie dobywało się z nich przez ostre, zaciśnięte zęby. Jeden tylko Pietrzyk, zawsze rad i wesół, skakał po izbie i myszkował śmiejąc się niefrasobliwie i zacierając ręce. :- Ot, pałac! Ot, pańskie pokoje! – wołał. – A czy nam tu źle będzie? Jako żywo! Królewskie mieszkanie. Patrzcie, przez dach zorza świta! Patrzcie, patrzcie, ile róż sypie na izbę! Ile róż rumianych i złotych! Patrzcie! Pod belką gniazdo jaskółcze! Zbudziło się w świetle gniazdo i świergoce! Słuchajcie, cały pułap śpiewa! Cały pułap się trzepoce od pióreczek ptasich! Patrzcie, patrzcie! Przez rozbite okienko krzak bzu do izby wchodzi! Co za woń! Co za świeżość! Jakie grona kwiecia liliowego! A w krzyku brylantów pełno, na każdym listku brylant! W każdym brylancie tęcza! Nie mówcie mi, że to rosa! Nie, nie! To nie rosa, to drogie kamienie! Słuchajcie! Słowiczek w krzaku siedzi, ranny hejnał śpiewa! Ale w kącie izby, na garści słomy, dwoje chłopiąt spało. Jasne ich główki tonęły w złotej słomie, zgrzebne koszuliny na piersiach rozwarte ukazywały ciałka chude i śniade. Wiosenna noc chłodem, widać, dmuchała na nie, gdyż chłopcy przytulili się do siebie i ramionkami nawzajem objęli. :- Dlaboga! – krzyknie Pietrzyk. – A ot, królewicze. Podeszli insi, patrzą, a jakieś rozrzewnienie, jakaś miękkość zaczęła rozmarszczać czoła i wygładzać twarze. Za czym ozwały się zrazu ciche, potem coraz głośniejsze szepty: :- Biedactwa! :- Ubożęta! :- Ot, dola! :- Sierotki! Lecz król Błystek skłonił ku główkom śpiących chłopiąt swoje berło i błogosławiąc im, rzekł: :- Rośnijcie zdrowo w ubóstwie chaty waszej! Rośnijcie pod cieniem bzów i pod cieniem lipy, pod jaskółczym szczebiotem i pod dnia zorzą. Rośnijcie zdrowo! I dotknął złotym berłem jasnych główek dzieci. Wtem wszedł Skrobek obrządziwszy szkapę swą w stajence. Wszedł, w niskich drzwiach grzbiet nagiął i rzekłszy: – Pochwalony – u progu, czapkę na stół cisnął. Obstąpiły go natychmiast Krasnoludki pytając ciekawie: :- Czyje to dzieci? :- A czyjeż mają być – chłop na to. – Najpierw Boskie są, a potem moje! Byłoć tego więcej drobiazgu, ale Bóg zabrał, kiedy ich obumarła matka. Tylko się tych dwójka w chałupie ostała. :- Niech się chowają zdrowo! – rzecze na to król Błystek. I wnet na drużynę swą skinął, żeby skarby z woza pod zapiecek niosła. Ruszyły się Krasnoludki z pośpiechem i zaczęły dźwigać swoje skrzynki i szkatułki pod piec, a w mysie nory je chować, przy czym sprawiały się tak cicho, że się nawet kot bury przed kominkiem leżący nie zbudził. Skrobek patrzył na to wzrokiem już obojętnym. Po dniu dopiero zobaczył na wozie, co to były za skarby: ot, małe skrzynki śmieci i kamyczków, nic więcej. Ten cały blask, ta światłość, te ognie i kolory, które go tak oślepiły w nocy, to był tylko proch i żwiry, a te sztaby złota i srebra – trzciny i badyle. Ale gdy Krasnoludki, poznosiwszy, co było, w mysich norach zniknęły, przejść sobie i ganków szukając, biczyskiem w ubitą ziemię stukać zaczął i na dzieci krzyknął: :- Hej, Kuba, Wojtek, wstawajta, nicponie, a duchem! Nie widzita, że się ociec wrócił? Zaroiły się chłopcy w słomie i oczy przecierać zaczęły, szepcąc sennym głosem: :- Tatuńciu! A coście nam przywieźli z jarmarku? Ale chłop był zły i nie do rozmów mu było. :- Kijam przywiózł! – rzekł tedy ostro. A wtem Kubuś na słomie siadł i rzecze: :- Tatuńciu, widziałem króla. A Skrobek: :- Królaś widział? A jakiż to król był? Na to chłopiec: :- A Trzejkrólowy! :- No, to ci się tak tylko śniło! – rzecze Skrobek, który nie chciał, żeby dzieci o Krasnoludkach wiedziały i sąsiadom powiadały. Ale chłopiec nie dał się z tropu zbić. :- Ale! – zawołał. – Nie śniło mi się, tatuńciu, tylko żem sprawiedliwie króla widział! Koronę złotą miał, królewskie obleczenie, brodę w pas i taką berlicę w ręku złocistą, że to aż blask ód niej szedł jak od samego słońca. Sprawiedliwiem, tatuńciu, króla widział. Szedł i po drodze złoto siał. Tu zaczął się bić w piersi chłopiec i przysięgać, jako mu się to nie śniło; ale Skrobek ofuknął go, tupnąwszy z gniewem nogą: :- Dam ja ci króla, próżniaku jeden, aż ci się kij przyśni! Wstawajcie mi duchem, a po chrust do boru biegajcie, bo go już mało. Rozumiecie?! :- Rozumiemy – odrzekli Wojtuś i Kubuś, a wygrzebawszy się ze słomy, w wiaderku się umyli, koszuliny krajką przepasali, uklękli, pacierze odmówili, po czym rękę ojca ucałowali i wziąwszy za pazuchę kilka wczorajszych kartofli ku progowi szli. A Skrobek rzemień odpasał, do góry go podniósł i pyta: :- Widzita co trzymam w garści?? :- Jużci widzim – chłopcy na to z nieśmiałością wielką. :- Cóż to jest? :- Ano... rzemień. :- Do czego? :- Ano... do bicia. :- A bicie boli? :- Oj, boli, tatuńciu, boli! I nuż piąstkami oczy trzeć, za kolana obejmować ojca, do płaczu się krzywić. Ale Skrobek rękę z rzemieniem opuścił i rzecze: :– Pamiętajcie to sobie, jeden z drugim, co wam teraz powiem: jak mi który parę z gęby puści o tym królu, to mu takie cięgi tym rzemieniem sprawię, że w niebie będzie słychać! Rozumiecie? :- Oj, rozumiemy, rozumiemy, tatuńciu! – szlochali obaj chłopcy, coraz silniej obejmując ojcowskie kolana. – Oj, nie piśniem i słówka! Ano, nie bijcie nas też, nie bijcie, tatuńciu złocisty. :- No, dobrze już! – rzecze chłop i rzemień na ławę ciśnie. – A teraz marsz po chrust. Wtulili chłopcy głowiny w ramiona i ciszkiem wysunęli się z izby. A kiedy już byli za płotem, obejrzał się Kubuś na chałupę przezornie, po czym trąciwszy w bok brata rzecze: :- A ja com króla widział, tom widział! III Nie było chyba na świecie rozkoszniejszego ustronia jak to, które król Błystek, podziemnymi norami dokoła chatynkę Skrobka obszedłszy, na siedzibę swą letnią nie opodal wybrał. Pełen zielonego zmierzchu i świeżości od wielkich liści łopianu, który się tu lasem prawie rozrastał, leżał ten zakątek uroczy między owym zapuszczonym, wiśniowym, w kwiecie stojącym sadem a modrą, wijącą się wśród łąk niskich strugą. Do sadu przytykała z jednej strony lepianka ubogiego Skrobka, a z drugiej mały kawałek ugoru, na którym bujały żółte dziewanny i puszyste cykorie, wśród mietlic tak gęstych, że całe to odłogiem już od dawna leżące pólko wydawało się z daleka srebrzyste i złote. Ale na wąskiej miedzy, która je od olszyny dzieliła, rosły tu i ówdzie krzaki głogu, osypanego różowym, delikatnym kwieciem. Ile słowików śpiewało tu co noc, ile ich się odzywało z olszyny, tego by nikt nie zliczył. Próbowały je przekrzyczeć żaby, których tu wielka moc była, pomagały żabom kurki wodne i cyranki gnieżdżące się wśród trzcin i tataraków ponad mokrą strugą, ale przecież nie mogły. Chóry żab, ptactwo wodne swoją drogą, a słowiki swoją. I tak to szło całymi nocami. Nie przeszkadzała im ta bliskość chaty ubogiego Skrobka, o której kto nie wiedział, to ją minąć mógł i nie widzieć nawet, tak była gałęźmi wierzb płaczących i wysoko wyrosłym zielskiem nakryta, tak głęboko w ziemię schowana. Ludzką siedzibę zdradzała tylko smużka dymu, wymykająca się poprzez ten gąszcz zieleni ku niebu, kiedy w południe Skrobek dzieciom i sobie ziemniaki w kominie warzył. Pies tu nawet nie zaszczekał, iż go czym żywić nie było, a pilnować takoż nie miał czego. Do takiej chaty zły człowiek nie zajrzy, a podróżny ją minie. Krasnoludki, choć szemrały na to ubóstwo, prędko się przecież oswoiły z nową siedzibą. Dobry ten i wesoły narodek lubi nade wszystko swobodę i tam tylko niechętnie przebywa, gdzie wolności nie ma. Tu wszakże, w tym zakątku kwitnącym i pełnym zieleni, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nikt ich nie podpatrywał, nie spłoszył, przywykli tedy do niego tak jak do swojej rodzinnej Kryształowej Groty i nazywali go między sobą:„Słowiczą Doliną ”. Ciężko było z początku, to prawda. Pierwsze dni przebyli nie tylko w dużej pracy, ale i o głodzie. Przede wszystkim trzeba było obmyślić mieszkanie dla króla, który tak dla wieku, jak i dostojności swojej nie mógł przecież spać pod liściem łopianu, jak to czynili dworzanie. Turbowały się o to Krasnoludki srodze i kiwały głowami, obchodząc wszerz i wzdłuż dolinkę ową. Żeby ją lepiej obejrzeć, Pietrzyk wdrapał się na grubą wierzbę i zobaczył, że pień tej wierzby był wypróchniały. Zrazu mu przyszło na myśl, że z niewielkim zachodem królewskie pomieszkanie można tam było urządzić. Zawinęły się Krasnoludki ochoczo, jedni pień oczyszczali, drudzy znosili wszystko, co do wygody i ozdoby służyć mogło, i tegoż jeszcze wieczora miał król Błystek wspaniałą komnatę, w której mu nie tylko pięknie było, ale miękko i zacisznie. Mchy zielone i brunatne wyściełały aksamitem caluchne jej wnętrze; po ścianach rozwieszone były przejrzyste zasłony ze szklistych, tęczowymi barwy mieniących się koronek pajęczych, u wejścia wisiała makata z mietlic srebrzystych, a polne kwiaty i zioła przedziwną wonią napełniały tę monarszą rezydencję. Zdjął koronę król stary, aby głowie zmęczonej ulżyć nieco, a powiesiwszy ją na sęku, berło w kącie postawił. Wnet z diamentu ogromnego, który w berle osadzony był, uderzyły przecudne blaski, tak iż zdawało się, że w owym pniu wypróchniałym słońce zabłysło. A wtedy stary król, który miał wzrok zmęczony oglądaniem rzeczy tego świata, rozkazał diament ów zasłonić olszowym liściem, przez który światło siejąc się dawało jasność miłą, księżycowej poświacie podobną. Przy tak łagodnych, zielonawych blaskach spoczywał sobie sędziwy król, mile rozmyślając o długich latach swojego żywota, w którym ludziom dobrze czynił i skarby ziemi gromadził, aby nie szły w ręce złych, na posługę złemu. A tymczasem wierna drużyna królewska obozowała między rozrosłymi korzeniami wierzby owej, na każdy czas będąc na zawołanie pańskie, a mieszkanie sobie tak wygodnie zrządziwszy, iż było się gdzie i na deszcz ukryć, i cienia w południe zażyć, i w czyste gwiazdy z wieczora popatrzeć, co Krasnoludki zwykle bardzo chętnie czynią. Ciężej wszakże niźli z mieszkaniem poszło im z żywnością. Dzień czy dwa było nawet tak krucho, że Krężołek, na wszelką czczość niewytrzymały, rozpływał się we łzach. Ale i tym czas dobrą radę przyniósł. Rozejrzawszy się poznały Krasnoludki, że okolica, lubo zaniedbana i pusta, miała przecież także zapasy swoje, i to nie byle jakie. W olszynie wyrastały żółte, wiosenne grzybki, kurki zwane, dojrzewały poziomki, czerwieniały jeżyny; w starym, zapuszczonym sadzie smółka przejrzysta sączyła się tu i ówdzie z kory drzew wiśniowych; w dojrzewających mietlicach były wcale smaczne nasiona; szczególniej koper wodny dostarczał ich obficie; młode listki koniczyny dawały przedziwną sałatę, a wiele korzonków, czysto oskrobanych, mogło ujść wybornie za warszawskie majowe szparagi. Posilały się tedy Krasnoludki smacznie i tanio, a już każdy szedł choć o staje drogi, byle tylko co dobrego dla króla przynieść. Szczególniej Pietrzyk był niezmordowany. To jajeczko ptasie gdzie zdybał, to wróblątko z tej gromady, co się na bliskiej topoli wywiodła, ułupił, to trzcinką wydrążoną parę kropel miodu z osiego gniazda dobył, a wszystko dla starego króla. Ale z tym wzrostem gospodarstwa należało i o kuchni porządnej pomyśleć. Paliły wprawdzie Krasnoludki ogień na kamyku,ale rosa i deszcze zalewały im go często – gęsto. Niewiele też myśląc, zajął Pietrzyk wielką, pustą muszlę, z której się gospodarz nie wiedzieć gdzie wyniósł, komin nad nią z gliny i z piasku ulepił, na drzwiczki ją zamknął i taką w niej kuchnię urządził, że o lepszą w całym świecie trudno. A jak to zwykle bywa, że gdzie się z komina kurzy, tam o przyjaciół łatwo, tak się też i tutaj zdarzyło. Od dawna już nad strugą, pod łopianem, przemieszkiwała żabia jedna familia, do której należał Półpanek. Był to jegomość zarozumiały, próżny i żądny honorów. Ogromnie mi to przykro, że o tym Półpanku nic dobrego powiedzieć nie mogę, ale kiedy myślę o nim, muszę go widzieć takim, jakim był w istocie: pysznym i jak pęcherz nadętym. Na całym brzegu strugi nie było żaby, która by tak wydymała gardziel i tak głośno, jak ten Półpanek, skrzeczała o sobie. Całe dni po prostu nic innego nie robił, tylko wystawiwszy się na słońce opowiadał, czy kto chciał słuchać, czy nie chciał – jakiego to on rodu jest, jaki to głos cudny ma, jaki rozum i talent muzyczny. Szkaradny samochwał! W drugiej wsi nieraz go słychać było. Ten tedy Półpanek wkręcił się do Krasnoludków, dziwy im o sobie prawił, pochlebiał, a tylko węszył, skąd pieczeń przyniosą. Czasem znów skrzypki z sobą przynosił, żeby staremu królowi przy wieczerzy przygrywać, a dobrą myśl mu tą muzyką czynić. Szły tedy zabawy różne, a Krasnoludki raz w raz miały kompanię z tą żabą, która nadymała się tak, jakby nie półpankiem była, a całą gębą panem! Buchał teraz dym na każdy czas z owej kuchni tak sztucznie przez Pietrzyka zmyślonej, jedzenia i picia było dość, a smakowite zapachy rozchodziły się daleko, że kot bury, przed kominem w izbie ubogiego Skrobka drzemiący, jeżył się i przez sen węszył, a Wojtuś i Kubuś, przytuleni do siebie i głodni, pytali się wzajem: :- Co tak ślicznie pachnie? O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi6